devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Hell Sloth
The Hell Sloth is a lesser demon that appears in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. They are found from [[Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening walkthrough/M03|Mission 3: The Devils' tower]] onwards in normal difficulty, but they appear sooner in higher modes. Hell Sloths are one of the Seven Hells of the Demon Army. Description Hell Sloths are very tall humanoid demons who appear to have burned skin, with a very noticeable dark, brownish tone. They wear long white cloaks and white bandages both on their head and limbs. The bandage on their heads covers their eyes completely. It is unknown if Hell Sloths can actually see. Like most Hells, Sloths carry enormous scythes with a characteristic squared blade. Their sickles are slightly shorter than those of other Hells and also seem to be more decorated. Since they manifest through sand, they leave a sand cloud whenever they teleport or once they're killed. Sloths are the underworld jailers in charge to punish souls of those who committed the sin of sloth, and show the ability to teleport during the fight, making them difficult both to catch and avoid.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — 4nd Hell: Sloth: "Netherworld jailor who governs souls sent to hell for the sin of Sloth. His body is made of shand which he uses to quickly teleport to any nearby location." Behavior Although Hell Sloths have the most health of all Seven Sins, their moveset is very limited. They specialize in constantly teleporting. Their only attack is ambush attack: Hell Sloths make a scream and then teleport near you followed by a downward scythe slash. Strategy Hell Sloths differ from other Hells in their movement and attack patterns, making them slightly more difficult to fight. If they appear together with Hell Lusts, the battle can become hard and long, specially in higher difficulty modes. They have larger health than that of Prides and Lusts, and their attacks are also stronger. True to their name, Sloths never walk. Instead, they try to attack the player, but if they fail to do so or if the player gets too far away for them to hit, they will simply teleport. This special ability allows them to randomly appear anywhere in the battlefield, although they tend to come as near to the player as possible. Their exlclusive movement pattern forces the player to fight them different from other Hells, in the way that they must be watched even when afar in order to avoid a possible ambush. Sloths usually disappear after performing a characteristic moan, which can be used as an audio cue. Some times when they teleport they will reappear near Dante with a sudden scythe attack which, even slow, is difficult to avoid if not previously expected. Most than that, Hell Sloths have actually no other attacks. However, keep an eye on them if there are more than one in the fight at the time. They often tend to ambush in groups, causing a major damage and even achieving to kill you in DMD mode. Hell Sloths rarely attack in the middle air. When working with guns, choose the shotgun, since its relatively slow speed is compensated by a great damage range when used from a short distance. Also, shotgun's shots automatically stun the Sloth and leave the path clear for powerful melee attacks, and Gunslinger movements can prevent air ambushes if they happen to do one. Other appropiated guns to work with are the Spiral and the Kalina Ann, since their shots in a short/mid range are very destructive. Usually, if you wait for the moment when none of the Sloths in the battlefield are in process to teleport, you are free to use these powerful guns taking advantage on these enemies slow reaction speed. When using devilarms, try . Hell Sloths are not specifically weak against any weapon, but Cerberus can sometimes stun them and its large attack ratio around Dante's body makes it perfect to counter ambushes when they teleport in groups. Agni & Rudra, Rebellion and should be effective too if properly used, but it is advisable to discard , since Sloths usually teleport quicker than Nevan's attacks come out. In higher difficulty modes, Hell Sloths teleport the same, but their health is higher and they do a lot more damage, practically being the strongest Hells together with Lusts. They also gain the ability to enter devil trigger mode; try to finish them as fast as possible, since once they enter DT they get ridiculously high health and the fight can get dangerously long and difficult. Trivia *Their dark skin, tall and thin body and white bandages and cloak make Hell Sloth very similar to the classical concept of a mummy. *Hell Sloths have their eyes permanently covered by a bandage through the game. If they are actually blind, they are one of the two only enemies in the whole Devil May Cry series who show this characteristic, together with Blitz. References Category:Demons Category:Lesser demons Category:Devil May Cry 3 lesser demons